Storm Clouds
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This is the secqual to Dark As Rain. Writen in Fang's POV and set a year after the last fanfic. As always, I will update with reviews. Enjoy! xp


**Maximum Ride and the other loveable flying kids belong to James Patterson, not me. But the plot is mine, so please respect the author!**

**The voice is ****Bold and Underlined**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while back we: Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I (Fang) escaped from The School, a science-lab-prison-like hole of a place, where we were kept in cages. Oh, and another thing: they grafted wings onto us. Yeah, we can fly. You guys can do something weird right? Like squirt milk through your eyes or something. Well, we fly.

So this time we're not actually on the run. Why you ask? Because we haven't seen one Eraser since time began. Not quite, but you know what I mean. Well, no you don't. Because you don't spend your life flying from A to B because of these stupid half men half wolf things.

Anyway, Max, whose the leader (because she's older) is flying us halfway across the world to Paris, for no other reason then Nudge and Angle did bambi eyes at her. Who said you needed to be a mutant kid to have power?

"Max?" Nudge yelled. Here we go: the universal sign that Nudge is hungry.

"I'm hungry? Can we stop and get some pizza? Please?"

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea!"

Max sighed and looked over at me. I put my hands up in a 'it's your call' gesture.

"Thanks Fang, for your support," Max yelled over to me. I grinned.

"That's fine. You know I help anyway I can," I replied. Max looked like she wanted to hit me. Oh, it never gets boring teasing the Max. Never.

"Hey Fang, do you think it's possible if we...._didn't go to France_?" Iggy yelled. He hadn't been to keen on the idea – and I must admit I hadn't ether. But Max wanted to go, so I had too.

"Um....no. And anyway, there'll be chicks there, won't there?" I asked him. Nudge giggled and Max shot me a glare. I shrugged. Iggy had fallen silence with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah," he muttered. Max rolled her eyes.

"Good one Fangster. Now I'm going to have to take him to every bloody beach in France. Thank you very much." Max glared at me. But I knew she wouldn't stay angry at me for too long.

"At least we won't have to feed him," I replied. Max laughed and Iggy flipped me the bird, hiding it from the younger kids.

Okay, so by now you're going 'what the heck is this about?' Well, yes we can fly. But we're all...unique. So here's low down.

What a joke: we've all got special abilities, basically. Max can fly super fast, like Wrap Drive. Iggy is blind (Betta didn't know that) so his ability is that he came see colour when he touches something, like a cup. Nudge has a freaky thing going that lets her touch something, like a computer, and see the person it belongs to. She's also a big computer nerd and can fix cars. Yeah, I know it's weird. Gazzy has something seriously bad going on with his digestive system. Trust me, don't stay in a confined space for too long with Gazzy. If I stand still for a while, i turn invisible. With Max says suits me. Ha ha, very funny. She calls me the 'strong silent type.' I call her the 'strongly annoying' type. Oh, and I can make a shield thing appear. I've been working on it, and I'm proud to say I can now do it almost perfectly.

Angle. Oh heck, where do I start? She's a freaky thing this one. She can read minds, can her appearance, breath underwater and talk to fish. Have I missed any? And does any of this come in use? Not really. Well, the talking to fish is handy when we're stuck on a desert island without any food source but for the fish Angle talks into committing suicide. The being in your head gets a bit thin, but it's handy on the 'bad guys' we're supposed to be saving the world from. The changing appearance thing: I believe she only has it for our amusement. The breathing underwater is to scare us all, thinking she's drowned. Not for our amusement.

We're not related by blood, but we're pretty much family. Well, when we can stand each other.

Max is 15, and so is Iggy and I, although were a few months behind. Nudge is 12 and Gazzy is 10. Angel is nine. Well, we think we are anyway.

But a Whitecoat that we thought was on our side, Jeb, stole us from our cages and cared for us like a father. We loved him like one too, just quietly.

But a year ago now he died. Well, actually, I kind of killed him. But it was by accident. It was, I swear. As much as I hated him for hurting Max.

So here you have it. That's the low down on our lives. Well, you know. We still don't know where we'll wake up tomorrow, if at all.


End file.
